Angel Beats! The Dark Side of The Afterlife
by Gautech
Summary: Di waktu yang lain di afterlife world, banyak kejadian yang sangat abnormal disana. Sistem disana terubah secara drastis dari yang sebelumnya diketahui. Dan disana, kumpulan orang orang yang dulunya berteman bertemu dengan kepribadian mereka yang baru dan posisi mereka yang baru. Akankah afterlife pulih ke kondisi yang semestinya?


Angel Beats! The Dark Side of The Afterlife

Chapter 1: Arrived?

Gua gatau gimana ceritanya deh… pokoknya taunya gw ketemu orang yg bilang gw udh mati dan gw tuh ada di tempat orang yg udh mati yang kaga terima ama keadaan mereka selama masih pada idup. Gabisa dipercaya kan? Apalagi kalo yg ngomong itu cewek yg bawa machine gun kyk rambo. Sambil gua mikir…. Tiba tiba gua inget klo gua gatau siapa nama gua. Gua tanya aja ke tuh cewek. Yang ada gua malah ditembakin shotgun. Kabur gua…. pas gw kabur tuh cewek teriak teriak, "begoooo, jangan kesono…. mau mati lu, hah?". Tapi gua lebih takut ama tuh cewek dripada peringatannya… dan gw mendadak ketemu 5 zombie. Gua kaget gilaaa! Gua kabur.. Gatau dah gua kabur kemana, yang penting kabur. Setelah gua lari lari gajelas, tau taunya gw ketemu cewek laen yg motong motong kelima zombie dalam 3 kali tebas. Terus gua mikir… "kayaknya nih orang baik nih, mending gw nanya nih orang aja deh dripada nanya yang tadi" gitu pikir gua… Gua tanya aja "weh, kita dimana sih?" Dia bilang "Kamu sudah mati, kita ada di dunia tempat orang yang udah mati". Nah lagi lagi gua dikasih jawaban kyk gitu… dafuq gk? Gua jadi bingung… gua harus percaya gak nih.. Klo sama yg tadi buat percaya aja susah banget, tapi kalo ama yg 1 ini.. argh… ni cewe satu cute banget…. Berhubung gua penasaran, gua coba aja….. "Ada bukti….?", gw tanya. Dia malah nanya balik, "bukti.. bukti apa?". Gua coba buat nanya dengan agak lebih keras, "bukti…. *glek* bukti kalo gw udah mati". Entah gimana, gua gak sempet liat, gua ditusuk pas di jantung. WTF? Jantung? Wait, klo gw emang ditusuk di pas di jantung, gmn ceritanya gw bisa ada disini? Ini dimana juga gw gatau… dan sekali lagi gw menemukan tempat aneh. Disini gw ngeliat diri gw yang laen… 1, 2, 5, bukan, 20… 20 gw yang laen. Mendadak semuanya ngumpul terus bawa pedang dan mulai ngejer gw. Lagi, gw lari lari kaga jelas. Ah ada apa sih ini? Bingung gua.

Ditengah pelarian gw dari gw gw yang lainnya, gw ketemu sama cewek tadi yg nusuk kepala gw… tapi penampilannya agak beda… hmm… sejak kapan dia punya sayap? Berbeda dengan tindakannya sebelumnya, dia bantuin gw kali ini. Setelah aman, gw sama dia ngaso bentar dibawah salah satu teras di tempat yang gelap itu… Disitu gw mendadak dipeluk dia… dan gw sama dia ketiduran disitu… Paginya, eh, dimana lagi ini? Kok balik ke tempat awal? Apa arti dari semua ini? Argh puyeng! Dan setelah mikir beberapa saat, gw coba bangun dari tempat itu, tapi kok susah y? Ternyata eh ternyata cuy, cewe tadi masih melukin gw terus… kok bisa y gw ga sadar. Aseeekk pagi pagi bangun dipelukin sama cewe moe. Ga lama, dia kebangun dan dengan muka yang merah semua dia kabur… Dengan kepala yang masih penuh dengan pertanyaan, gw keluar dari ruangan itu. Pas keluar, gw ketemu orang sarap marah marah sama gw. Dia ngomongin soal perekrutan ato apalah… trus langsung nyerang gw. "Kenapa semua orang nyerang gw… kenapa?" teriak gua sekenceng kencengnya. Cewe yang kemaren bawa shotgun sama machine gun mendadak dateng trus bilang "ya lu nya jg sih gamau gabung sama kita kita… pejuang anti mati konyol, 3S". "gaada yang pernah ngundang gw tuh…" "masa? Berarti gua lupa bilang" "trus kenapa lu nyerang gw seenaknya?" "ok klo gitu gw tanya sekarang, mau gabung gak?" "eh, … bisa gw pikir pikir dulu gk?". Setelah mikir lumayan lama, setengah jem nyampe kali ya, akhirnya dia bilang "terserah lu dah, klo setuju gabung, cari gw di gedung warna merah lantai 3". Dan dengan dia selese ngomong gitu, berakhir sudah pertemuan gw dengan orang aneh tak dikenal itu. Gw mulai muter muter sekitar situ… nyari orang yang bisa dipercaya buat gw tanya tanyain… dan langit pun mulai gelap. Dan gw mulai sadar sesuatu yang berbahaya sepertinya muncul pas malem malem, soalnya gw liat orang orang laen, kabur ke gedung yang ada tulisan 'Asrama'. Gw coba jalan kearah asrama pelan pelan terus pas udah setengah jalan, gw denger suara bel keras banget dan semua pintu asrama itu ketutup… gw telat masuk. Berhubung gw gatau apa apa soal apa yang bakalan terjadi, gw nyante aj jalan kearah gedung yang keliatannya ga dikunci. Tapi ternyata kekunci semua. Bingunglah gw. Pas itu gw keinget soal gedung warna merah dan cewe tadi. Mulailah gw jalan ke gedung merah itu. Ga nyangka, dikunci juga. Karena mulai panic gw coba balik ke tempat gw sama cewe moe tadi pagi tidur. Gw baru nyadar pas itu, gedung tempat gw tidur itu gedung sekolah. Pas lagi jalan masuk kedalem, gw ngeliat cewek itu lagi ganti baju dari baju seragam sekolah ke baju yang sama dengan yang kemaren. Karena kaget gw masuk kesitu, cewek itu langsung sembunyi. Tapi ga lama pas di belom selese ganti baju dia manggil gw buat kesitu. Pastinya gw nolak, gw kan masih bisa mikir, tapi dia maksa… dan gw ditarik sama dia kesitu. Well, dia cakep dan tatapannya bener bener pure pula. Nice abis. Abis itu dia bilang "kamu siapa sih sebenernya?". Pas ditanyain gitu, gw berasa nge-fly. Suaranya astaga… moe sekali. Saking gw nge-fly kelamaan, tuh cewek nanyain lagi. Nah disini gw bingung, gw sendiri kan lupa sama nama gw. Gimana gw jawabnya coba? Setelah mikir lama banget, gw jawab aj,"…. Gw gatau nama gw…". Nih cewek sempet kaget dikit terus bilang, "…kamu amnesia? Kamu pas mati dalam kecelakaan atau kenapa?". "Eh mati? Oh iya ini tempat orang orang yang mati pas masih muda ya?", jawab gua. Dan pas gw baru selese ngomong gitu, cewek itu mendadak munculin senjata terus nusuk sesuatu, gw kira gw bakal ditusuk lagi, ternyata dia malah nyerang zombie yang ada di belakang gw. "Holy shit!", teriak gw. Sumpah dah gua kaget abis. Gimana gak kaget, gua kira aman klo didalem bangunan, ternyata malah diserang juga disini. Ditengah kagetnya gw itu, orang gila yang tadi pagi juga muncul sambil ngebunuhin zombie, terus nantangin cewe cakep tadi. "Kita ketemu lagi… Kali ini, gw, Axe Madslash dari 3S bakal kalahin lu Tenshi!". Entah kenapa pas si Axe bla bla bla itu mau nyerang tuh cewe, gw reflek nolong dia. "Jangan sentuh dia, dia cewe gua!", spontan gw ngomong gitu. Eh tunggu, perasaan gw ga pernah nembak dia. Pas gw nengok ke cewe itu, mukanya merah semua, langsung aja gw minta maaf ke dia. Terus dia ngasih gw senjata dan bilang, "Soal yang baru aja bilang urusan belakangan, sekarang bisa… bisa tolong gw kalahin dia?". "Hell yeah dengan senang hati gw bantuin!", entah napa gw bahagia banget. Dan dimulailah pertarungan pertama gw. Jeng jeng jeng…

To be continued…


End file.
